User blog:Sunder4321/Fan-Made Sprites
Woohoo! I have made 112 sprites so far (that's what my eyes tell me anyway). Expect to see even more! Sprite Creations |-| Marvel= - Mutants= Classic Silver Samurai.png|Classic Silver Samurai Storm Extraodinary.png|Extraordinary Storm Daken_Classic.png|Classic Daken Age Of Apocalypse Kitty Pryde.png|AoA Kitty Pride Danger.png|Danger Black Vortex Beast.png|Black Vortex Beast Black Vortex Kitty Pryde.png|Black Vortex Kitty Pryde Ultimate Magneto.png|Ultimate Magneto Modern Armor.png|Modern Armor Modern Armor 2.png|Modern Armor w/ Armor - Misc= Black Vortex Gamora.png|Black Vortex Gamora Spider-gwen-unmasked.png|Unmasked Spider-Gwen|link= Gamora Marvel NOW!.png|Marvel NOW! Gamora Cloak & Dagger-Ultimate.png|Ultimate Cloak & Dagger Lawyer Daredevil.png|Lawyer Daredevil Singularity_Sprite.png|Singularity Moonstone-Meteorite.png|Karla Sofen Meteorite Totally Awesome Hulk.png|Totally Awesome Hulk She-Thing.png|She-Thing Santa Volstagg.png|Santa Outfit Volstagg Griffin Sprite.png|Griffin Phyla-Vell 01.png|Phyla-Vell Phyla-Vell 02.png|Phyla-Vell with Sword Spider Man 2099 All-New, All-Different 01.png|All-New All-Different Spider-Man 2099 Spider Man 2099 All-New, All-Different 02.png|All-New All-Different Spider-Man 2099 2 Brood Warriors.png|The Brood Kree Warrior.png|Kree Warriors Kree Gunner.png|Kree Gunners William Stryker's Soldier.png|William Stryker's Soldiers William Stryker's Gunner.png|William Stryker's Burner Blue Suit Hellcat.png|Blue Suit Hellcat Armored Red Skull.png|Armored Red Skull Steel Serpent.png|Steel Serpent The Owl.png|The Owl - Fantastic Four= Johny Storm Human Torch.png|Johnny Storm - Original Uniforms= Worthy Kitty Pryde Greithoth, Breaker Of Wills.png|Greithoth, Breaker Of Wills Worthy Magik Angrir, Breaker Of Souls.png|Angrir, Breaker Of Souls Worthy Thane Nul, Breaker Of Worlds.png|Nul, Breaker Of Worlds Worthy Enchantress Skirn, Breaker Of Men.png|Skirn, Breaker Of Men Horseman Of Death Deadpool.png|Horseman Of Death Deadpool Horseman Of Pestilence Psylocke.png|Horseman Of Pestilence Psylocke Tech Sentinel Omega Sentinel.png|Tech Sentinel Omega Sentinel }} |-| DC= - Misc= Zatanna.png|Classic Zatanna Harley Quinn Classic With Mallet.png|Classic Harley Quinn Classic Supergirl.png|Classic Supergirl }} |-| OCs= Pete Merit.png|Pete Merit Vivian Bloodcurse.png|Vivian Bloodcurse Luna-Armored.png|Armored Luna (Loupi) Madame Gemstone.png|Madame Gemstone Grace.png|Grace Grace Boss.png|Grace Boss Classic Spirit.png|Spirit Phosphor.png|Phosphor (for WoodandTime) Umbra.png|Umbra (for WoodandTime) Setol.png|Setol (for WoodandTime) Target.png|Target (for WoodandTime) Agent Sunder4321.png|Agent Sunder4321 |-| Movies/TV Shows= - Star Wars= Luke Skywalker.png|Luke Skywalker Princess Leia.png|Princess Leia Chewbacca.png|Chewbacca Stormtrooper No Gun.png|Stormtrooper Stormtrooper With Gun.png|Stormtrooper w/ Gun - Marvel= Silver Samurai Wolverine 2.png|Wolverine 2 Silver Samurai Deadpool Movie Deadpool.png|Movie Deadpool HughJackmanWolverine.png|X-Men Movies Wolverine Netflix Kilgrave.png|Netflix Purple Man Netflix Luke Cage.png|Netflix Luke Cage Netflix Elektra.png|Netflix Elektra Civil War Winter Soldier.png|CW Winter Soldier Civil War Winter Soldier2.png|CW Winter Soldier 2 Lance Hunter.png|MAoS Lance Hunter MAoS Lucio.png|MAoS Lucio AEMH Ravonna.png|AEMH Ravonna MCU Wasp.png|MCU Hope van Dyne X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique.png|AoA Mystique X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique3.png|AoA Mystique 2 X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Mystique2.png|AoA Mystique 3 X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Storm.png|AoA Storm X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Magneto.png|AoA Magneto X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Jubilee.png|AoA Jubilee X-Men Age Of Apocalypse Nightcrawler.png|AoA Nightcrawler - DC= Wonder Woman Dawn Of Justice.png|Wonder Woman Dawn Of Justice Dawn Of Justice Batman Armored.png|Batman Dawn Of Justice Armored }} |-| Video Games= - DC= Injustice Raven.png|Injustice Raven Harley_Quinn_Arkham.png|Arkham Harley Quinn }} |-| Misc= Wikia Contributor.png|Wikia Contributor Sprite Remakes |-| Emma Frost= So I decided to remake Emma Frost because I think it could be much better. Totally different face because her face looks like her eyes are tired, and changed the arms to my liking. Reduced her chest and made her top longer because its too showing, and it unsettles me. |-| Hellcat= I really just based this remake on this photo of Hellcat. The eyes on the original sprite looks like the All-New, All-Different Hellcat's eyes (big, round eyes) so made it more narrow. Changed the position abit and adjusted the colors. Also made the hair very red instead of orange, and made it more curly. Added some sections of the hair to flow on her shoulders. |-| Wonder Man= Really, the only thing I changed about him is the face. The original one looked like an asian face, so I just modified it and gave him some effects. |-| Magik= I think her classic alt should be her default alt and not just a uniform. I mean, they really just put Magik in the game for the sake of the Phoenix 5 (Why didn't you add Namor too, Playdom?) which I think is unfair. I changed her pose to look like she's about to stab someone with that sword and not just standing there holding out one of your hands. |-| Crystal= Changed her face to look more Crystal-y, and smoothened out the hair so it doesn't have split-ends. Changed the position because the original one looks weird, and balanced the yellow color. |-| Kamala Khan= Because I think her face looks weird, has a very long chin imo. I also changed the pose and hair. Category:Blog posts